inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AdventureWriter28/Point of View on IE GO Season 1
Since Inazuma Eleven GO season 1 has practically ended now, all that's left to ask is……. Did it make a lasting impact on us? Here is my overall point of view on IE GO season 1, at the same time, I want to ask EVERYONE too, on what they're point of view on IE GO season 1. My overall Criteria on IE GO season 1: (PLEASE RESPECT my opinion/criteria/Point of View) Design = 35% (When I added all of the following under the design criteria, I'm rating this overall 28 out of 35.) Under the design criteria are: • Character = 10% (I'm rating it 9 out of 10) My rating would be 9, since the character's designs were really great, and also they made the reappearances of some other characters really good and also some characters made a real impact. Like Taiyou, Yukimura, Kirino (who was thought to be a girl at first), then there's Gouenji's new hairstyle that really looked good and made us guessing what his real identity was and lot's of people liked Hiroto's new look. Though…. One thing remained… the people in bench from other teams aren't nicely designed, but then again, the creators can't make them all look good or main characters may be outshone. • Locations = 5% (I'm rating it 4 out of 5) I'm rating this 4 since the places where still great, and they really gave emphasis on the stadiums, the Amano Mikado Stadium was great and some other stadiums too. But I didn't gave 5 because the houses and some others places did not give an impact at all. The only thing that made an impact where the stadiums used in different matches, the stadiums used in the nationals were rather complex, and there was an obstacle in each one. • Hissatsu Techniques/Hissatsu Tactics = 10% (I'm rating this 7 out of 10) I'm rating this 7 since hissatsu techniques where kinda 'shadowed' by keshins. I have to admit, there are lots of nicely designed moves like Extend Zone and Panther Blizzard and some more unmentioned. When I watched the game, there were lots of great moves like Sword of Fire, Evolution, Joker Rains, Deep Mist, Olympus Harmony and some other more BUT they were NOT shown in the anime (some where shown in the movie, but I'm talking about the season 1 of IE GO anime here) And that is why I was disappointed that some great moves weren't even shown in the anime. But I had to admit, the way some moves appeared in the anime where more nicely shown, but it kinda saddens me that there could have been more moves that have shown. I was actually going to give this a 6, but then again, there were a lot of techniques in the anime that had a NICE design and appearance, among all, Extend Zone really looked amazing. Then there's simple moves like Zeroyon and Mach Wind, but simple designs are good too. So I changed my mind and gave the hissatsu's a 7. I would have changed it to 8 but then, Keshin Techniques outshone the hissatsu techniques and also most hissatsu tactics that appeared in the anime, were NOT that interesting, in fact, it's like just a different version of some past tactics (an example would be Flying Route Pass, in which it kinda resembles Route of Sky then, Double Wing works just like Dual Typhoon.) Also, there were only a few tactics that appeared, still I have to give credit on how nice the tactics looked. Kami no Takuto looked great, Zettai Shouheki also, and Double Wing looked really great (though it REALLY works like Dual Typhoon to me >_>) • Keshins and Keshin Technqiues = 10% (I'm rating this 8 out of 10) I'm rating this 8, since Keshins Techniques were nicely designed (an example would be Icicle Road, Lost Angel, Harmonics, Lost Angel and King Fire). They surpassed the appearances and designs of hissatsu techniques. The way Keshin Techniques appeared and the way how it was nicely designed was great. I would have given this a real 10 IF we were ONLY talking about the Keshin Techniques. But we are also talking about Keshins. Keshins actually well….. some looked good and some well…. Some keshins didn't really make an impact. The irritating part is that it only appears for a SHORT TIME in one match! (It only appears ONCE in a match mostly). While some Keshins are shown WAY TOO MUCH (an example would be Tekki Hei Knight and Sei Hei Pawn which were irritatingly shown WAY too much). It's nice to show off the keshins and all but repeating and showing them AGAIN wasn't good. In one match they should show a keshin a lot of times, along with it's Keshin technique, but instead they don't. But if they show the Keshin again in another match, they SHOULD NOT have showed it. It's shows that some of those keshins are kinda like easily obtained. And also, they made Keshins appear too much AGAIN in just ONE match… If a person see's something the same thing AGAIN and AGAIN used by ANOTHER person, there's a possibility that a person might lose interest, and if a person sees a keshin only one time in a match, it won't give impact. What I'm trying to say is that in one match, they should show the keshins many times. But they should NOT show a keshin AGAIN, in ANOTHER match. But I had to admit, the match of Raimon against Dragonlink, well… releasing out all the keshins all out once looked good a bit. (It looked like a war of chess moves >_>?) But I still rated this part with an 8 since some Keshins were nicely shown (Like Taiyou Shin Apollo and Snowfall Saia), and just like I stated, the keshin techniques were greatly designed and shown too. Plot = 50% (When I added all of the following under the plot criteria, I'm rating this overall 40 out of 50.) Under the plot criteria are: • Character's Development/Story of Character = 10% (I'm rating this 6 out of 10) I'm rating this mostly 6 because of a lot of reasons. Mostly, it's rare to have a character development from other teams, but it was all nicely done and connected to the story itself (Many became fans of Taiyou because of his overall history about when he was a child). And there's also some other characters who were given emphasis even though they're from another team. Also they've given the right emphasis on Kariya, Hikaru except for Nishiki. I understand that Nishiki is from the Italian Pro League and all but…. They overdid it, two SHOOTS and one dribble hissatsu…... They've given the right emphasis on Kariya and Hikaru, they didn't outshone some members from Raimon and they didn't overdid it. But… there was one thing I wondered….. why wasn't Aoyama and Ichino given that much emphasis? Hikaru, Kariya and Nishiki are practically suddenly added on the match when they first joined, while when Aoyama and Ichino joined…. They weren't added to the match against Kaoui. They added Ichino and Aoyama yet they didn't shine on the series that much. And worst of all……. The goalkeepers were ALL horribly WEAK. They were always been beaten afterwards, and then they ALL get beaten THROUGHOUT the whole Series. Even in the match against Dragonlink, I thought at first maybe Yamato would be a strong goalkeeper, but then he gets knocked out by Extend Zone, even though he was able to stop Lost Angel. Miyabino stops Fortissimo with ONLY his hands, but then Mach Wind appears and even breaks through Power Spike. Then Kaiou's goalkeeper wasn't able to stop Fortissimo at all, even if Miyabino was able to stop it. Worst of all, they made Kurama really look weak, his Sidewinder is ALWAYS stopped (the only time it was able to score a goal was when he created a chain shoot). Anyways, I planned on rating this 8 but the weak goalkeepers really disappointed me A LOT. (LOL, Senguuji Yamato's expression when Shin Mach Wind and Death Drop G3 made the goal made me LAUGH XD, I still have to give them points on making me laugh on his funny reaction XD) • Events = 20% (I'm rating this 19 out of 20) The PLOT WAS AMAZING!!!!!!!! And the PLOT TWISTS WERE HEART SHATTERING, MIND BOGGLING AND THE PLOT TWIST MADE MY HEART SKIP A BEAT! I'M RATING THIS 19! Inazuma Eleven GO season 1 was a bit darker than past seasons, but what makes this different is that this isn't just being cheerful around and all, they have to win or else, they won't be able to take back 'real soccer'. The plot surpasses IE Season 1 and Season 2 and possibly Season 3 by a little bit. The Raimon team really needs to win or they really lose everything. Actually IE season 2 is a bit similar on IE GO season 1 since they need to win no matter what or they will get invaded by aliens, but…… IE GO season 2 was WAY too impossible and a bit…. Weird….. The plot was good, but they added the 'alien' part which wasn't good at all. It didn't look serious, the sense of reality was gone. But IE GO season 1 looked serious and the sense of reality was there. In IE season 3, they're fighting for 1st in the world, but in IE GO season 1, they need to win 1st place, at the same time show and bring back real soccer. The events in IE GO season 1 was nicely shown and done. AND THE PLOT TWIST GAVE THE SERIES IT'S BIGGEST SHOCK TO THE WATCHERS. From the very start, we were all saying, "Who is Ishido Shuuji really?" Actually, from the start, many already said it was Gouenji Shuuya, but there was still some other suggestions. But then Episode 024 (GO) answered all of our questions. And I was practically saying "I KNEW IT!!!!!!!! WHY GOUENJI!!!!! WHY!!!!!!!" And probably some other watchers are probably shocked. During that episode I was practically fainting (but I didn't actually). Then we later see a trailer of the IE GO game (and as we know, the anime is kinda a bit based on the game), and when I watched the part where Shindou was in the hospital, "WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO SHINDOU?!!! PLEASE DON'T TELL ME HE DIED!!!!!!!", that was practically the thing on my mind. The creators nicely shocked us with revealing who Ishido Shuuji was and what could have happened to Shindou. There's also the REAPPEARANCES of the former main cast in IE. Then, the funny parts still remained, during Episode 24, Kidou, Haruna and Endou where shocked to hear that Hikaru was actually related to Kageyama, and their faces really made me laugh, and there was a ton of other moments too…. (Like how Kariya pretended to be a SEED and Kirino got irritated so much XD) But then… they showed the truth WAY TO EARLY. After sometime around the match of Raimon against Arakumo Gakuen, they finally shown Gouenji being good already >_> It was way to early….. they were already giving hints that Gouenji was a good guy (they should have given the hints during the finals >_>), they really made it way to early, they rushed some events WAY TOO much too again, so instead of giving this 20, I gave it 19 instead. • Matches = 20% (I'm rating this 15 out of 20) The reason why I rated this 15 has a lot of reasons. Again, the goalkeepers where weak, Raimon is way to powerful, and some matches weren't enjoyable. I didn't enjoy most matches at all. So far, the match that really made an impact to me was the match of Raimon against Genei Gakuen/ Raimon against Hakuren/ Raimon against Arakumo Gakuen/ Raimon against Dragonlink, since in Raimon against Genei Gakuen that was the first time I saw someone finally stopping a keshin shoot, and they used two goalkeepers. For Raimon against Hakuren, the tactic's showdown was great. As for the match of Raimon against Dragonlink, I was interested at first when I saw 4 keshins, but then when Episode 44 of GO showed up, it wasn't good at all, they did get motivation and it was great they score a goal with Fire Tornado DD and King Fire was amazing, but…. Instead of opening my mouth widely in amazement, instead I LAUGHED XD Senguuji Yamato's face when Shin Mach Wind and Death Drop G3 made the final goal made me laugh so hard XD I guess….. I have to give points on how funnily each time goals go in? XD I'm seeing a pattern way too much in matches….. They show off Keshins, they let the other team score first, and finally at the second half, they all make goalkeepers look weak. The only thing I liked in ALL matches was the plot behind it, the childhood story about Mahoro, the history about Yukimura, Taiyou's determination to win during the match of Raimon against Arakumo Gakuen, Minamisawa's story and some others too. But the way the matches ended wasn't interesting. Sound/Music = 15% (When I added all of the following under the music criteria, I'm rating this overall 12 out of 15.) Under the music criteria are: • Opening Song = 4% (I'm rating this 4 out of 4) The opening songs were really great, that's all I can say, it was really great. It had a really great impact, and it was nicely tuned. And the song had a real connection to the main problem in the series. The lyrics, the way it was sang, nicely done. Then, mostly, the song was controlled greatly, they'll start it with a cheerful tone, then they'll later try sounding it serious in the middle, and at the end it's cheerful. It's like it's already telling how the story will go on. (The story starts with Tenma joining Raimon happily, then later he learns that soccer is controlled, and they all persevere to bring 'real soccer' back, then at the end they succeed happily) Now, the each opening song really tells the story itself, (how it started, the problem, the solution and how it ended). They change the tones of the opening song when it comes to the middle, and it was nicely shifted. Overall, ALL the opening songs were great. • Ending Song = 3% (I'm rating this 1 out of 3) The Ending Song did not gave a big impact at all in my opinion. It wasn't really interesting to listen unlike the IE Season 3 ending songs. The IE 3 ending songs were great and I loved to hear it again and again, but the ending song in IE GO season 1 did not impress me. The ending songs were a bit too much carefree to me. The plot of IE season 1 is a bit dark, and what we have in the ending songs are a bit light toned and cheerfully sang ALL throughout, unlike in the opening song, where it was balanced. The Ending songs did not impress me at all. • Background Music = 5% (I'm rating this 5 out of 5) In every match, the background music fits. In every dramatic happenings, the piano plays and it's just way too great. The piano background was nicely done, and there are a lot more background music during some other events really fitted in nicely. It was nicely done. When the match starts and when it's in the climax, the background music fitted greatly. • Character Song = 3% (I'm rating this 2 out of 3) Not all of the character songs were great, but some really made an impact. It was nicely done though, but some still could have been better. (….. I just realized that my point of view and criteria are REALLY LONG O_O, I look like a critic right now because of my 'evaluation' XD This took me 2 hours and 30 minutes to finish XD) OVERALL RATING: After adding all of it, My final rating is overall an 80 out of 100. Now comparing it to the past season: The following are my ratings on the past seasons of IE: IE Season 1 - 65% (Actually Season 1 did not pass for me) IE Season 2 - 88% (The plot was a bit good, though the 'alien' part really lowered it down for me) IE Season 3 - 91% (It was REALLY nicely done, the plot, designs and matches were spectacular! The way the season was so heartwarming.) Well, after comparing it, IE GO season 1 surpassed IE 1 (but somehow weirdly for me, I think IE GO 1 and IE 2 seemed both tied) for me, but still IE 3 was one of the best. But, if IE GO season 1 was already this good, would that mean IE GO season 2 will be better? I just hope they make a better job on season 2 (And now, I'm happy it's not about 'aliens' or I might not watch IE GO season 2 at all if it was about aliens again >_> But gladly, it's about time travel ^_^ Now I h) Now, It's my turn to ask, what are your RATINGS, REVIEWS and OPINIONS on the overall Season 1 of IE GO? (Please fill out the criteria too along with your opinions! ^_^) I'd like to hear other people's opinion too. Now, all I have to do is wait for Inazuma Eleven GO the movie, and when I finally watch the whole thing, I'm gonna make a LONG criticized review too XD (It's official, I sound and look like a young critic of anime shows O.o) BUT REMEMBER! RESPECT AND RESPECT AND RESPECT OTHER PEOPLE'S POINT OF VIEW ON IE GO SEASON 1! Category:Blog posts